Sugar Complex
by TwinDoomsday
Summary: With a vacation coming up, Chell feels like she's gained a bit to much weight. Taking her friends advice to extreme levels, she tries to lose it. ChellXGlados


**I remembered reading a story like this a few years ago. I don't remember the characters or plot but it was basically this one girl trying to lose a lot of weight. So I decided to see what would happen if I had Chell do that and this was born. **

**I also decided to put a little scene of what Chell does for a living in here. **

* * *

It was like any other Friday night, Chell and Glados were curled up on the couch, watching some movie. Glados had her arm slung over the back of the couch, the other wrapped around Chell's shoulder as the brown haired woman snuggled against her, watching the TV screen intensely.

The movie was some Nic Cage movie and Glados didn't really pay as much attention to it as Chell was. She glanced at Chell who would grab a handful of popcorn or her pop or some other treat they had at the coffee table as she watched. The snacks on the table when they had a movie night were almost always finished off by the end of the movie, usually mostly by Chell.

As the end credits began to roll, Glados slipped off of the couch and went to remove the DVD from the player as Chell finished off a box of Milk Duds.

Returning to the couch, Glados stretched as she watched Chell continue to finish those snacks.

"They aren't going to run away if you put them in the cupboard," Glados commented, catching Chells attention.

She hesitated but put the milk duds back on the table and shrugged, "Sorry," She said.

With a sigh, Glados wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her in a one arm hug, "No need to apologize, you just have a massive sweet tooth, you know?" She said and brought her in a full hug, deciding to change the subject.

"I was thinking, it should start warming up now, so next month, do you want to go on a vacation to the beach?" she asked.

Chell blinked and looked at her, "Really?" She asked.

"If you wan't," Glados said in an uncaring tone, "Doesn't matter to me, just thought it might be a little fun to go somewhere for a week."

The brown haired woman paused to think, "I'll… I'll need to go buy a swimsuit," She said more to herself, "But…. I would like that," She decided.

Glados nodded then shoved her off the couch, "Than in one month, better make sure you get that week off and have everything you need. You can clean up the snacks, I'm going to bed," The woman said heading off to her room.

Chell began to grab the snacks, nibbling on them now and again as she put them in the fridge and cupboards, empting the bowls and placing them in the washing machine.

The beach, they were going to the beach.

Looking down at herself, Chell frowned, she would have to wear a swimsuit. Her daily clothes hid it pretty well, but a swimsuit would show off the bits of fat on her legs and stomach. She wasn't fat she knew that, but Chell was getting chubby.

It made her feel shame when she thought about it, as Glados herself had the body of a supermodel.

It wasn't that Chell was lazy, her job required her to be active, but it wasn't the type of activity that made her lose weight. With a sigh, she finished putting away the snacks and headed towards the bedroom, she knew who she would need to talk to tomorrow.

* * *

"So," Wheatley said as he took a bite out of his bagel, "You want to lose weight?"

The two, Chell and Wheatley had been friends for a few years, and usually got breakfast together with a few other friends in the mornings. They were at their usual location, a small café at a table by the window.

Chell nodded as she sipped her hot chocolate, a few bites taken out of the cake slice in front of her. Wheatley pushed his glasses up his nose a little and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"Well mate, I don't know, why do you wanna lose weight?" He asked her and Chell looked down, taking a bite out of her cake to ignore the question. He stared at her before smiling, "Aha! You want to lose weight because of a job don't you?" He asked.

With an eye roll she shook her head, "Glados…" She mumbled, "Beach."

Wheatley nodded sagely, or as sagely as a blue haired idiot could, "Well, I guess you could cut off the fat?" He offered.

"That won't work," P-Body said as she took a seat next to them, the tall girl took a fork and took a piece of Chell's cake.

Patricia Bodi, or P-Body as everyone called her, was one of Aperture's employees along with Wheatley and Glados, and a fellow friend of Chell and Glados, she was tall with short orange blonde hair, and was rarely seen without her friend Atlas.

"What should she do then, huh?" Wheatley asked frowning.

He received a strange look, "She should cut back on what she eats and exercise more," P-Body explained and then took the plate from Chell, "So no more cake for you," she grinned as Chell pouted.

"She's right, love," Wheatley agreed as he took his fork and grabbed a bite from the stolen cake.

Chell responded by laying her head against the table, already aware she was going to hate this, and her two friends exchanged sympathetic glances before patting her on the shoulder.

"There, there, Chell," P-Body offered as she got Chell to lift her head.

Wheatley gave her a smile, "Yeah, just think, Glados might like you better now," He offered, ignorant of the implied meaning that Glados didn't like her now.

Glaring at them, but sighing in defeat, Chell nodded, mentally making a list of things to do to help her in a short time.

"You're going to hate it," Patricia warned her with a smile as she and Wheatley finished off Chell's cake, "You will hate it with every fiber of your body."

Wheatley frowned at this, "Hey now, she might now hate it, she might enjoy it," he pointed out only to earn a playful swat on the head, "Or she might hate it."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence," Chell said standing up, "Well, I have to get going, I have an appointment with a museum director to test out the new security system."

Her two friends waved at her, "Good luck," They called.

* * *

"So, Chell, how does this work?" The young director asked, the fact that he was knew to this was painfully obvious as they stood in front of the museum.

Chell was putting her hair in a ponytail and when she finished she shrugged, "I go in, act like I'm a burglar, try to bypass all the security you set up. I already had my computer hooked up to the alarms so that will tally how many times I've activated the alarms. My laptop will also automatically reset the alarms so I can keep going until I've reached the end," She picked up her small bag and slug it onto her back.

The young director, (Gerald was his name, right?) nodded as he stepped back, "I also have my security guards in there, that's okay, right?" He asked.

Chell nodded, "Just have the security like any other day," She said as she began to climb the tree that provided a makeshift ladder to the roof, and Gerald looked shocked.

"Why are you going to the roof?" He asked confused.

Chell didn't stop climbing as she spoke, quick and brief. "Short building. Low ceiling on second floor. Easy to sneak in especially with roof windows that open like yours."

She paid no more attention to the nervous man and made her way to the ceiling, pausing for a second to look around before opening the window, right below it was a tall cabinet to the office below her, and within seconds she was down on the floor and the clock started.

* * *

Glados looked up from where she was eating, raising an eyebrow at Chell, who was chowing down a really small plate of food.

"What? Do you suddenly hate my cooking or something?" She asked, she had noticed right away when Chell only grabbed a small fraction of the portions she usually gets, and on days she worked long runs on security, she was usually starving by this time.

Chell looked up startled and shook her head rapidly, looking back down at the food, and Glados' didn't miss that longing look she saw on Chells face as she looked towards her again, and she didn't miss that the look was directed at Glados' much fuller plate.

"If you want more food, go ahead," She stated as she continued to eat her own steak.

Chell looked down, "Um, no, thank you for the offer though," She smiled, a smile that wasn't at all convincing. Glados sighed but ignored her in favor of eating, after finishing her plate, she got up to scrape the crumbs into the trash can and after rinsing the plate and putting it in the washer, she moved out of the way so Chell could do the same.

A frown fitted her face as Chell scraped half of her food in the trash but chose not to say anything.

"I'm going to be reading, try not to make too much noise," She said picking up a book from the shelf and settling herself on the chair, knowing that Chell would most likely start playing a video game or watch something on the TV.

"Okay," Chell said getting her shoes on, which received an eyebrow raise from Glados, "I'm going for a run," She explained and was out the door before further questioning could take place.

Glados stared at the door, expecting her to return at any minutes.

After five minutes of staring, she shook her head, "What is wrong with that girl?" She asked herself as she returned to her book, deciding to wait until Chell got back before going to bed.

Chell was gone for over an hour and a half, which surprised Glados if she was running for that long, and before she could ask Chell what she was doing, the brown haired woman passed out on the couch.

With a sigh, Glados just placed a blanket over her, and then added a sticky note telling Chell to take a shower when she woke up.

* * *

The patterned continued until it was a few days before their vacation, Chell having drastically cut back on how much she ate and working her body to exertion, now with her friends worried that she's overdoing it, but Chell wanted to lose weight, and it didn't seem like she had lost any at all.

To try and lose as much as she could, Chell had been running through the park for almost two hours now.

Her legs felt like they were currently made of jelly as she stumbled down the path, tripping a little and lagging, no longer running, no longer jogging but not quite walking.

"Oh God… So hungry," She said as her stomach complained, she had started the morning off with a glass of water and a few bites of toast, just like every other morning lately.

Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes as she tried to actually run, she took a few more steps until an almost forgotten smell reached her nose. Slowly squinting her eyes open, she felt the drool form in her mouth as she saw a box of donuts in front of her.

"What?" She said, looking at who was holding the box, Glados with her usual stern expression was holding an open box of glazed donuts standing just a few feet away from her.

Was this a dream? Was she in heaven? It had to be, Glados is at work and wouldn't leave work for something like a donut run. Why would she have donuts anyways?

Apparently, the thought processing took to much energy for her as she crumpled to the ground from exhaustion, everything going black.

"Chell!"

It was that voice that brought her back to the world, blinking a few times, Chell noticed she wasn't on the park sidewalk but on the couch, looking up she saw Glados glaring at her, but could make out the worry on her face.

"What happened?" Chell began but Glados responded by shoving a donut in her mouth. Missing the sugary sweet, her hunger, and her sweet tooth caused her to start eating it before she even realized she was eating. Once she realized she was eating the donut she brought it away from her mouth.

Grasping her wrist, Glados glared at her and brought it back to her mouth, "Eat you deranged lunatic," She ordered.

Slowly, Chell began nibbling on the donut and Glados sighed, brining a hand to her face, "What am I going to do with you?" She asked, taking a seat next to Chell.

"Wheatley told me what you were doing, dieting and working your body to it's breaking point? What were you thinking?" She demanded.

Looking down, Chell couldn't meet Glados' glare, "I…well I just wanted to lose weight," She admitted, and could feel Glados' glare intensify, "Just, you always tease me saying I'm fat, and on our vacation, I didn't want to look chubby or fat in my swimsuit and embarrass you," She admitted.

Glados' glare softened but it didn't leave. Instead she shoved another donut at Chell, "You really are an idiot," She muttered, "Look, you're not fat, Chell. You're perfectly fine how you are, if you're worried about size comparison compared to me, just forget it. I'm skinny because I can't eat all the foods you can, simple as that," She stated.

Still looking down, Chell nodded, not convinced. Heaving another sigh, Glados grabbed Chell's chin and forced her to look at her.

Before Chell could say anything, Glados planted a hard kiss on her lips, and stayed like that until the two of them needed to breath. Pulling away, Glados took a second to catch her breath before giving Chell a forehead kiss.

"Just don't try to change how you look, I love you just the way you are Chell," she said.


End file.
